


Late night show

by lamponatable



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamponatable/pseuds/lamponatable
Summary: The bounty hunters come back from a job to crash at Locus' apartment. Felix thinks he looks gorgeous under neon lights, Locus only wants to sleep.





	

Locus fell on the bed face first, not even bothering to get under the blanket. Nothing, not even a hot shower, would get him to stand up anymore. Miracle on itself that he had managed to dress down from the bloody clothes.

The last job had been an exhausting game of chase for almost 35 hours and very little sleep in between. After it, he could barely keep his eyes open long enough to drive to his apartment.

That of course, meant that he couldn’t undertake any side trips and had to deal with one familiar -but deafening- problem.

“Felix, shut up or go home.”

Felix’ constant monologue about everything and nothing at the same time was causing him a headache. The thought of Felix messing up all his cupboards wasn’t a pleasing either, nor were the constant bangs and clanks he caused when he slammed them shut. They were impossible to block out in his small apartment.

So when all that noise quieted down, Locus became very, very concerned.

Locus shifted onto his back and observed his suspiciously silent apartment. Someone had shut off the kitchen lights, but opened the curtains so that the dim light of neon signs across the street patterned his bed. 

“Felix.” Locus could only hear the lightest ruffle of fabric from the bathroom. Felix must be stripping down for the bed. A False alert, said his mind. But a small piece of it stayed wary, knowing something was going on.

“Isaac. Come to bed,” Locus yawned and shut his eyes.  
Immediately he regretted it; the mattress bent around the feet and his partner started crawling over to him. Neon yellow, pink and green illuminated Felix’ naked body above him, and Locus could see the calculating eyes on him. 

Slowly, Felix started to lower himself. Locus could feel how hot his skin was burning. When their hips came together, Felix let out a sigh and something hard rubbed against Locus’ boxers.

Locus knit his brows in annoyance. If his partner thought he could be easily exploited at this time of weakness, it was almost an insult.

“What are you doing?"

“Getting to bed.” Felix answered with an innocent tone. A hand snaked its way to Locus’ neck and pulled his hair tie free. Locus’ first instinct was to grab that wandering hand in his own. Only an idiot would let a smiling Felix anywhere near their vital functions. 

It wasn’t very effective as Felix just laughed and lowered his lips there instead. But before he could make any snide comments, Locus threw him off with more force than necessary. 

“What the shit!” Felix shrieked from across the double sized bed. 

“Stay quiet and got to sleep,” Locus punctuated every word with slice of anger, the tone which never failed to make Felix obey. He might be growing used to it though, that loud asshole.

Felix must have kicked a nightstand because a loud bang hit the room. 

“Fine.”

Locus sighted in relief and turned to his side, away from his partner. Idly, his hand rubbed the spot that the soft lips had kissed. The solution to Felix’ need to get off at most inconvenient times must not come at a cost of his sleep, he rationalized. Also, the headache he had given him didn’t exactly make him want to have anything to do with Felix right now.

The silence, which was broken only by the hum of ventilation, lasted a while. Sometimes Felix moved or took a deep breath, but it didn’t bother him. He finally let his eyes close again and focused on the darkness pulling him in.

However, those deep intakes of breath from Felix’ side kept coming. The sounds were clearly involuntary as they came out chocked, as if they were held back. And once or twice, it sounded like Felix was holding his breath, only to release it as a series of hushed gasps. Then Locus heard a distinct click of a tube opening. 

The noises had become twice as frequent before Locus rolled over to check on his partner, who froze in place. Felix was covering his mouth with his hand, and the other one was clearly under the blanket which hung low on his hips. His brows were up in what Locus knew was fake surprise.

“Felix, I’m going to-“

He was cut short by a moan, Felix had removed the hand from his mouth and now the noise came out unfiltered. The blanket barely covered the audacity as it started moving again. 

“What Sam? Want to join me? Get real rough with me?” He said it as a joke, but the unmasked lust clearly showed it was what he was getting off to. Definitely it, because Felix leered his body up and down and settled to his hands. The warm, dim lights worked in his favour, making his eyes glow and the dilated pupils visible.

Locus sighted. Maybe he could end this quickly enough and then sleep. No way he could go all the way right now though; it took conscious effort to even raise his head. He reached for Felix, only to have him move away. 

“Don’t touch me.”

Locus halted.

“You wanted to sleep so I’m letting you sleep. I can take care of myself tonight.” 

Felix turned away to fiddle with the tube, probably to hide the grin tugging on his lips, a cue caused by lack of sleep. 

It gave enough time for Locus to figure out yet another ridicules competition of Felix’.

“I’m not going to touch you then.”

“Yeah, exactly. And I won’t touch you.” Felix raised his lubed fingers to the light, smirking at him. “Two weeks at my place if you do.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Do we even have to think about that option?” Felix kicked down the blanket, exposing all of his tattooed body. 

Locus settled back to his pillow, knowing the sleep would come back easily. While waiting for it, he could peer at Felix, who had started sliding his hand up and down with slow strokes, focusing on the tip of his cock. Small drops of lube dripped down the hardening shaft steadily, but Felix’ hand always returned to gather them back up. 

When he was sure he had Locus attention, he spread his legs. Slick fingers slid between cheeks, moving in circular patterns and spreading the lube, before Felix shoved two inside. The fingers moved with care, every motion accompanied by a soft gasp. It was actually pleasant to watch how gentle Felix could be; he had let his eyes close and head fall back and his lips started to form silent curse words, genuinely enjoying himself. 

Locus made the mistake of sitting up a little straighter to look how deep Felix was in himself. The sight of wet fingers pistoning in and out of the tight hole made his heart beat faster and the blanket bunched up from his grip.

As if to mock him, Felix curled the fingers and moaned for him. It mixed in with curses and groans and smoothly rolled off those gorgeous lips.

Then to Locus’ horror, Felix turned to his side, exposing his vulnerable backside and doing justice to the curve of his hips. The fingers came out to squeeze a cheek before resuming the pumping with more vigor.

Locus whole body felt alert, the need for sleep long gone. Felix looked small, so easily he could just pull him closer by the hips and take him. His boxers felt uncomfortable, _tight._

One touch and he would lose the bet. Was it worth becoming Felix’ personal toy for two weeks? Too tired to think, his hand was already halfway over the bed, when Felix decided to take a look over his shoulder. The smug smile made Locus frown and grab the nearest pillow instead of Felix’ delicate hips.

The large pillow came handy in covering his reddening face. He tried his best to ignore how his body was siding with the gorgeous man pleasuring himself on _his_ bed and moaning _his_ name. And how his self-control was cracking down.

If only the pillow could block the sounds as well, Felix’ loud nature was enough to bypass the feeble barrier.

A low hiss made Locus peek, just to see Felix with his ass up and head down on a pillow. The now empty tube lay discarded, the last of it dripping down Felix’ tights as he kept fingering and stroking himself faster.

“Sam, please.” The words caught him off-guard. Felix must really want to win. “Fuck- This is not enough.”

The drops shined in blue and orange neon, the colours in which Felix’ whole body bathed in, highlighting it and reflecting off the curved back. His breath ragged, and expression gave away all the frustration much to Locus’ amusement. An unsteady hand ran through the sliced back hair, messing it up further.

Still, Felix immediately propped up a little when Locus pulled his boxers down. No use denying how hard he was. The show, the little gasps, everything about the man had him aching. It was a sweet relief to finally wrap a hand around himself and admit partial defeat. He rolled a thumb over the leaking tip of his cock, it would have felt better to use the lube that Felix was covered in, but his steeled nerves refused to give in.

A shadow settled on him, Felix inched closer on his fours, those eerily glowing eyes on him and him only. Locus remembered how those lips felt closed around his cock. How Felix moaned as he sucked and teased him, and finally took all of him in. He wished he could say Felix’ name out loud, because the memory of how Felix smiled when he came on his face was clearer than ever.

It was his pride stopping him. He couldn’t let himself lose. He must control himself. 

“Don’t come closer.” 

“Such a tease.” Felix’ voice was low, suggestive and it had Locus’ cock twitching.

“Don’t touch me.” Even if all he wanted was those skillful hands and mouth on him. 

“Not planning to. But I was going to let you do anything you want to me.” 

‘’I’m not going to touch you.” Locus growled.

“Tell me _Locus_. How do you want me?” Felix breathed as he settled down on his side, mirroring him. 

Locus couldn’t answer, Felix’ proximity was suffocating. They were close enough to breath into each other’s mouths and see each other eye to eye. Two slender legs constantly nudged to his. 

Images ran in his head, how he easily he could just flip Felix on his stomach and wipe that gleam away. Or throw him onto the floor and fuck him into it like he deserved. The whole time Felix kept watching him like he could read his mind, whispering his own dirty suggestions: he could ride or suck him, sit on his face or tear him into pieces with a knife. Anything Locus wanted, he would fucking love it.

Sometimes Felix’ voice got cut off by a hitch in breath or a moan. And Locus was close enough to hear everything, each sound making his blood rush and fist go down harder. 

Unable to control his breathing anymore, his first groan slipped out, and nothing could compare to how Felix' eyes lit up.

He faltered a little as Felix shifted even closer to him, looking completely mesmerized.

“Keep going,” Felix chocked out, stopping close enough for their hands to brush at every stroke. Locus wanted to pull Felix even closer so they could slide against each other completely, but the only thing he could do was to grip the sheet tighter and obey.

The mattress shook underneath them. Felix kept talking, but the words were drowned by groans and hisses. Locus felt himself get closer and closer as his partner got louder. He jerked his hips to his hand viciously and he was so, so close. The muscles in his tights ached for a release.

Felix came trembling and trashing, spilling on himself and Locus. The sight of Felix whimpering right in front of him was enough to bring Locus over the edge, the intense orgasm making him lightheaded as he pumped the drops out. Felix’ face turned blurry, but he could still hear him moan. He had probably got some cum shot on him.

He gave a few more strokes, a few more waves of pleasure, before letting go of his softening cock and going slack against the bed. 

The sheet was sticky and wet between them. He could clean in the morning. Right now, he didn’t give a fuck like his partner usually said. Something about this moment felt too good for him to bother to do anything. 

Felix panted in unison with him, having settled on his chest with a dazed look, and probably laying over their mess. Locus placed his own hand over Felix’ shoulder, feeling relief that he finally could do so. There was a new tattoo there, something he should have noticed earlier. Sadly, his eyes were too tired to make out what it depicted.

Felix never liked to be held long though. When he was done catching his breath, he slowly pushed away and rolled back to his own side without a word. 

Soon, the warm feeling left Locus too, leaving him cold, tired and yet somehow satisfied. The last hints of that day’s adrenaline were gone as he wiped sweat off his forehead and settled under the covers. 

However, there was one more thing to do before he could go to sleep. Locus switched his gaze from the ceiling to his partner, who was still uncovered. 

While facing a large window. In the spotlight made of orange neon. Completely shameless. 

“I didn’t touch you. You lost.”

“Oh, did I?” Felix didn’t sound upset at all.

Locus' tired mind paused. In the end, Felix had gotten what he wanted. Not even winning the bet could make him feel better about that.

“Yes, you did.” he still insisted.

“Come oon Sam, you didn’t even set a reward. It was hardly a serious bet.” Felix yawned, “Now shhh and sleep. Your bed is so comfortable, I should stop here more often.” 

Locus glared at his insufferable partner. 

“Two weeks of abstention from sex.” he whispered. Hopefully loud enough to give Felix nightmares.

The neon signs turned off as a sign of early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually was a very emotional scene about Locs leaving Felix for good, before I said fuck it, the world needs more porn.


End file.
